injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue: Aladdin interrogates Jafar/Hercules kills Jafar
Here is the transcript for the prologue of Disney's Injustice: Heroes Among Us. "Kid, I can honestly say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of Disney universes. Some much like our own, the main universe where all the others first spawned... But for one or two occasions, depending on our miserable choices, exactly the same." -Hades. (We see the ruins of the Temple of Zeus lying on the ground as we hear the Muses singing sorrowfully. We zoom out to see that the hilltop it once stood is gone. We zoom out further to see that the damage is everywhere. We then see a news report on a magic screen in the Agrabah Royal Guards headquarters, with the headline THEBES DESTROYED - MILLIONS DEAD. We see the guards going everywhere in a panic. Then we see the door to an interrogation room as we hear Jafar laughing maniacally) (we see Aladdin interrogating Jafar) Aladdin:(slams his fist on the table) The spell! Where did you get it?! It was forbidden and therefore was to never be used, even Maleficent said so herself! Jafar: Why? You want it? (Jeers) Copyrat. (Aladdin lunges at him, but suddenly, the wall behind him blows down. Jafar chuckles while we see Hercules land with Pegasus, whose eyes are red with anger) Hercules: Get away from him! Aladdin: I'm handling this, Herc. (Hercules walks over to Jafar, then tosses the table aside. He then grabs Jafar by the collar and slams him against the interrogation window) Hercules: You hexed me! Made me...(calms down a little in sadness and grief) Meg... M-my son... Jafar: First that incident with the Titans, now Thebes. The people you love really tend to die around you, don't they? Hercules:(raises his fist, growling rage) Aladdin: Herc, no! He's not worth it! Hercules:(punches the interrogation window instead, grunting in anger)(hangs his head in sadness) Jafar: Heh. (Puts his hand on his shoulder) that's why I like you Hercules. You're much more gullible than your street rat friend. Hercules:(tosses him across the room, breaking the table) Jafar:(gets back up and pops his back, which is clearly sore, as Hercules slowly walks towards him) You think you can have a family, demigod? That locking me in the Cave of Wonders or in Tartarus for years will magically reform me? And they'll be safe?(grabs a chair and sits in it) You be inhumanly strong with those muscles of your, Hercules. But you always fail to use the important one. That pea sized brain of yours. Hercules:(slowly walks towards him again) Jafar: Now run along, so that I may break out of this prison once more. I have lots of planning to do if I wish to top this. Hercules:(picks him up by the throat) Aladdin: That's enough, Herc! Hercules:(pushes him back then looks back at Jafar) Jafar:(realizes what is about to happen, but still smirks evilly) I know it's soon, but... Think you'll love again, demigod? Maybe you won't kill your next family... Pegasus:(angrily holds Aladdin down) Hercules:(grunts in rage as he raises his fist) Aladdin:(watches in horror) Hercules:(drives his fist through Jafar, rips out his heart, then crushes it) Jafar:(yells in agony, but still smirks) (As Jafar drops to the ground dead and Pegasus releases Aladdin, the former street rat realized one thing. This was only the beginning. Jafar was gone. And so was Aladdin's best friend) ((a few months had passed since then. Hercules had gone too far. First, he went over to Bialya and kidnapped the president. He was surprisingly joined by Mulan. One night, the King of Saudi Arabia hired Prince Hans to kidnap Hercules' adoptive parents. Mulan had recruited Mr. Incredible, Violet Parr, Dash Parr, Dean Hardscrabble, Peter Pan, and many others into their cause and rescued them. Later, Simba had attacked a group of hunters who had almost killed a few elephants in the Pride Lands. The end result was Hercules, Mulan (with a little help from strength magic), Peter Pan, and Hiro Hamada lifting the Pride Lands out of the ground and dropping it in the Himalayas. Hercules, Mulan, Mr. Incredible, and Dash then went to Agrabah Asylum to remove its patients where Aladdin and Tarzan were betrayed by Mowgli, who later killed Tarzan in the conflict. Aladdin and Jasmine then met with the King of Saudi Arabia where they then began recruiting heroes who had not yet joined Hercules for their own reasons. These heroes were Wasabi, King Fergus, Princess Merida, Simba, Snow White, Cassandra, Luke Skywalker, King Arthur, and secretly, Mickey Mous) (together, they did everything they could to stop the Regime. When it was discovered that Aladdin had replaced Dean Hardscrabble with Mickey, Hercules killed Mickey when he used his magic to begin suffocating Mulan from within by using his thunderclap, which not only Mickey out of her, but also knocked his hat off of him as he fell into the sea, presumably dying) (With a little help from within, the Disney Insurgency traveled to Phil's Island to collect a magic pill which would give them a fighting chance. The team consisted of Aladdin, Jasmine, King Arthur, King Fergus, and Princess Merida. Aladdin's distraction failed as Hercules returned to the island and caused a a mountain to topple on top of Merida and Hercules' adoptive parents. While Aladdin, Jasmine, and Fergus escaped, Arthur fought Her uses with his sword, Excaliber. The King of Camelot was winning until Mulan intervened and struck his Final Stand magic explosion, forcing Arthur to take him Hercules outside the atmosphere with Pixie Dust. Arthur suffocated in the vacuum of space as the Final Stand exploded, killing him and injuring Mulan. Thinking Merida was attacking his adoptive parents, Hercules injured Merida, who fired an arrow with the tracker Aladdin had put in her hood and one of the magic pills, before Hercules pulverized her to death, leaving her brothers to be the heirs to the throne of the Four Clans) (We see Aladdin teleporting into the Cave of Wonders as the Cave automatically lowers an analyzation plate for Aladdin to analyze the pill) (as the process begins, a magic screen appears) Voice: ... He's coming... (Static) ... He's coming... Aladdin:(realizes who the person is talking about) Who is this? How did-? (A figure appears on the screen, but it is hard to make out) Figure: Leave now! Aladdin:(sees the process is only 6% complete) I can't. It's not ready yet. Figure: He's coming! Cave Guardian: Idamond in the Rough! We have company! I cannot hold him off! Aladdin:(to the figure) No. He isn't. (The transmission shuts off as Hercules breaks through a wall behind him) Aladdin:(without looking back) He's here. Hercules: I took away all the madmen of Agrabah. Aladdin:(looks at him) Hercules: But I left the most dangerous one of them all. And like them, like all of your insane reflections, you'd see this world burn. Aladdin:(sees the process is only 18% complete) You're delusional, Herc. Hercules:(grabs him by the collar) Aladdin:(grunts) Hercules:(with lightning and rage in his eyes) Be careful how you speak to me. Aladdin:(sees the process is only 26% complete) Why are you here? Hercules: I'm here to put an end to this. Aladdin: No you're not. If you wanted to kill me, I'd be dead. You didn't have to face me. You could've used your thunderclap and lobotomized me from space. Is that Merida's blood you're covered in? Hercules:(looks away) She- Aladdin: Was the heir to the throne of Dun Broch, the most ethical, and compassionate friend we had. Go ahead, justify Merida's death. I'll call Fergus and tell him why she had to die for the greater good.(sees the process is only 37% complete) I know why you're here, Herc. I've seen this before. You think I can stop you. And somewhere, deep down, you want me to. (Disney's Injustice: Heroes Among Us)